


Oops! All Lesbians! All the Time Forever!

by residentevil



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentevil/pseuds/residentevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various drabbles from various games. f/f ships only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @bachelorfritz for recommending the first ship: charlotte/f!kamui!

Charlotte was supposed to do what she always does---seduce a royal, take their money, and vanish without a trace. No strings attached. No feelings. Just run away and start a life anew, with her money and no responsibilities. She’d leave Nohr, the war, _everything_ behind her and never look back.

Unfortunately, that plan ultimately failed the second she saw Lady Corrin.

Her sleek, soft hair shined under the moonlight, sweat dripping from her forehead as she seemed to dance elegantly on the battlefield. Enemies fell in her wake as her legendary blade struck them down. The two had somehow found themselves defending each other, Corrin giving all of her support to Charlotte. Her ruby eyes were captivating and her confident smile made Charlotte want to burst.

She would’ve been out of business if Corrin hadn’t shielded her from one attack. Charlotte blushed with embarrassment, shouting, “I don’t need any help, thank you very much!”

The battle seemed to drag on for hours, since the enemies continued to flood in and Charlotte just couldn’t keep her eyes off of Corrin. She was just so beautiful, and she just couldn’t get over it. She began to purposefully not pay attention, just to feel Corrin’s arms wrapped around her as she pushed her out of the way of an attack, to hear Corrin’s heavenly voice, to see Corrin’s gorgeous smile. Never in her life did she feel like this for anyone.

When the battle was over, Corrin had pat Charlotte’s back and said, “I’m glad you’re safe, friend.”

“I’m safe too you’re glad, Lady Corrin,” Charlotte replies, absolutely awestruck. “I-I-I mean I’m glad you’re safe too, Lady Corrin!”

“Please,” Corrin chuckles as she gently placed her hand on Charlotte’s shoulder armor, “Just call me Corrin.”

Charlotte simply nodded as her face turned redder than the tomatoes in Leo’s garden. “Sure, Corrin. I’ll do just that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to salem for recommending: say'ri/f!robin!

Say’ri had sworn an alliance with Ylisse, which meant frequently talking to their tactician was a must. They agreed to help rebuild their lands together and bring peace to the world. She felt as though she should’ve been listening, but had found herself languidly tracing hearts on Robin’s hand.

The two had decided after two years of knowing each other that they would officially be a couple. Say’ri hadn’t planned on Robin accepting, but she was joyful nonetheless.

“My love,” Say’ri whispers, “I believe we should take a break. We’ve been in here since dawn, discussing these tactics.”

Robin sighs as she rests her head on Say’ri’s shoulder. Say’ri loved every detail of Robin; her dark skin, dark eyes, freckled face, and snow white hair was always on Say’ri’s mind. Being able to spend this time with her beloved could be considered a blessing in her eyes.

Robin tried to hide her yawn, but she was evidently tired. Say’ri suddenly held Robin bridal style as she walked through camp and carried her back to their tent. Usually, Robin would be flustered and trying her best to cover her face, but felt so secure in Say’ri’s arms that she didn’t feel like complaining. She had to admit that she was a little upset and she felt her uncomfortable cot under her, yearning to be held again.

“Mm, Say’ri... You’re going to sleep with me, right? It gets a little lonely here without you,” Robin gently grasps Say’ri’s hand and pulls her into bed. “You can try to tip the scales with this one, but I’m afraid you’d fail tremendously.”

Say’ri giggles and holds Robin close to her, kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep.

“Are you going to sleep in that?” Robin asks as she plays with the fabric of Say’ri’s usual battle attire.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Robin smiles. “It’s soft.”

Say’ri giggles again and caresses Robin’s cheek. “Goodnight, Robin.”

“Goodnight, Say’ri.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another ship recommended by salem: pharah/mercy!

“May I braid your hair, Pharah?” Mercy asks bashfully. She didn’t expect Pharah to agree so quickly, but she was very happy that she’d given her permission.

Pharah felt at peace when she felt Mercy’s delicate fingers dancing through her hair. She was aware of how much Mercy loved her hair, but never understood why it was so important to her. Would it be awkward to ask or perhaps even offensive? She hesitated to ask at first, but her curiosity had taken over.

“Mercy, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you like my hair so much? I find no discomfort in it, but I’m just a little curious.” Pharah taps the floor with the tips of her fingers, an annoying habit that shows when she’s nervous. Mercy giggled at the sight.

“There’s no need to feel nervous, Pharah,” She reassured her wife as she undoes the braid she had made in order to do it again. “When I was a child, I had long hair. I cut it because I thought that short hair was the trend those days. I regret it sometimes because I loved braiding my hair and creating all of the styles I could.”

Mercy sighed and looked down at her hands. “I can cure the incurable, yet I cannot come up with a way to grow back my own hair. Ironic, isn’t it?” She sighs and continues to look down as if she was ashamed. Pharah turned around and let her fingers run through her hair.

“I think you look beautiful with short hair, Angela. In fact, I think you’re beautiful every day,” Pharah takes Mercy’s hands and squeezes them gently. “Please do not feel ashamed.”

Mercy smiles and plants a kiss on Pharah’s, which she enjoyed greatly. The two pulled away and laughed together, soaking in the joy that radiated from the other whenever they were together.

“I love you, Angela.”

“And I love you, Fareeha.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to recommend ships


End file.
